The Agent
by aeon369
Summary: Lucy, an ordinary girl who works at the hospital, get the handsome but mysterious Natsu Dragneel as her neighbor. After that her life changes completely. Natsu, who is a Agent pulls her into a lot of chaos, how will she handle it? But is she really as ordinary as she claims? Agent AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhh! I couldn't help myself! Started writing this today and I'm so satisfied!**  
 **I have funny ideas for this! So this should hopefully be fun :D**  
 **I did promise myself that I was not going to start on something new before I finished the next chapter of "A New Life" ...**  
 _ **Well... I broke that promises immediately when I saw that you were so many that thought this was a good idea!**_

 **So I hope that you will like this :)**

* * *

Lucy didn't know exactly when her life changed. One day everything was as usual, the next it was all a big chaos. You might wonder what happened? Let me tell you…

When she thinks about it, it started six months ago. She got a new neighbor, the old woman who had lived in the apartment since Lucy moved in was no longer able to live alone so she was moved to a nursing home.

Lucy met her new neighbor for the first time in the elevator - at two o'clock at night to be accurate. At that time she didn't knew that he was her new neighbor. Then it was just a man in an elevator in her eyes.

She was tired, as she often works late pass at the hospital, she will often come home at two o'clock. To meet someone in the elevator at the time is unusual. So when he said that he was new in the building, she realized that it was he who rents the apartment next to hers on the fourth floor.

It was then that she first looked up at the man beside herself, - _to be_ _nice_ _,_ _of course_. - She welcomed him with a smile and she saw what he looked like for the first time. He was in her age, maybe a year older, he was taller than her and his wild hair was pink, _of_ _all colors_...

She took a closer look at his face and saw that he had dark eyes, almost black. When he looked at her with a confused look, she realized that she had stared at him, she looked away with a blush. She told herself that it was because she was tired, but she couldn't lie about that he was handsome.

Many weeks in a row, she met him in the elevator. They spoke a few words with each other but never any real conversation, since the clock was always two o'clock.

Sometimes she could hear him during the day, and many times she sat in her apartment with the biggest blush _ever_.

Since she heard many times a lot of noises from his apartment. At the beginning she thought he had female visitor, but that proved to be wrong.

When he had been her neighbor for two months, he introduced himself by name for the first time.

 _Natsu Dragneel._

His name suited him perfectly, without even knowing him, he reflected what his name stood for – summer. He was the warmth, the joy.

When he began to ask her questions about her work, her interest, she almost panicked. Could it be that this handsome man could be interested in her?

 _No,_ sob _\- she was dead wrong..._

He didn't make any effort to actually flirt with her, or anything else for that matter. That's when she realized that maybe he was new in town and maybe didn't know anyone. And after two months, he maybe felt alone.

A few weeks after that and he talked to her almost every night. - _she found out that he was a business man, so he traveled around the world, and she was_ _ **so**_ _jealous when he said that!_ – and suddenly he invited her over to his place. He smiled at her when she had stuttered out a "what did you say?"

Then he hit on his charm and asked her again if she wanted to come over and watch a movie with him. She just couldn't deny him, not when he looked at her with his charming smile and **argh** (!) _it felt like she was going to melt_! How do you say no to _that_!?

She remembers their first movie, and now when she thinks about it, it's so ironically that she almost wants to cry.

 _Mr. & Mrs. Smith_

She remembers that he laughed at where they hid their weapons and how they could not know that they were married with an _agent_! She received a warning bell then, but did she listened to it? **No**!

 _Bad Lucy, bad..._

After that, they met each other every time they were available, but of course, they met as usual in the elevator every night when they came home from work.

Lucy soon realized that she had fallen for her crazy but sweet neighbor.

It's here we have her today when she steps out from the elevator with her shopping bags in her hands. She has been shopping home food, since she will be working double shifts now under a week's time. A colleague is sick and they don't have anyone they can call in, and since she is their best doctor, the decided to let her take it. _Like she is not working much as it is?_

But when she steps out of the elevator she almost drops her bags on the floor in shock. Natsu's door is open and inside the apartment is a man tied. But it's not he who shocks her most. It is the man sitting on Natsu's stomach with a stranglehold on his neck. She runs past them into her apartment where she leaves her bags.

First, she decides not to get involve in whatever happens in Natsu's apartment, but then it hits her that Natsu will die if she doesn't do anything! So she runs out again and sees how the man is struggling with trying to kill Natsu. Natsu seems to see Lucy then and whispers a slow "can you help me?" She looks shocked around her and finally finds his big glass bowl on the coffee table. She takes it up and hit the man in the head with it.

She doesn't hit hard enough for the man to pass out, but at least Natsu comes out of his grip.

She stands there stiff when she hears the man mutter that she is as good as dead.

That's the first time she sees Natsu angry. He rips him up and drag him towards the balcony. He throws him over the edge and keeps him there. The man screams in panic, well, she would have done that to, it is after all four floors up...

"Who would you kill did you say?" Natsu asked coldly.

"No one! I promise! Ah! Let me down!" the man shouted in sheer panic.

"Do you really want me to do that?"

When the man realized what Natsu meant by that he screamed more than before. "No! Not here. Let me down on the floor!"

It was then Lucy's instincts hit in. She ran to the balcony and shouted at Natsu to let him down. However, she made a fool of herself...

She ran to Natsu and she hit him lightly on his arms to show that she was serious, but it ended with that he dropped him. They both stood shocked and looked down at the ground where the man now low dead.

" _Fuck_!" he murmured. "Erza will kill me."

While Lucy herself stood still and looked at the man. She has killed a man, killed a person, she has done the opposite to what she is supposed to do!

"Oh My God. I am a murderer." whispered Lucy with a lump in her throat.

Natsu then turned on and faced her and grabbed her shoulders. "Lucy, listen to me. You're not a killer. This was an accident." he said loudly.

"Not that I understand why you wanted to help him..." he mumbled more to himself than her.

"He threatened to kill you! But you did nothing wrong. It was I who dropped him so it was I who killed him." She could hear how he tried to take the blame. It is really sweet of him that even in a situation like this, he is so charming.

It was when he raised his hands to her face as she realized she is crying.

"What are you?" she asks through her tears. "A agent?" she was being sarcastic when she said it, but when he looked away, she realized that she was right. _Well, damn it... she Lucy Heartfilia has fallen in love with an agent._ _ **Her luck sucks...**_

"Great." she murmured.

He didn't answer her, he still stood there, but now with his hands on her shoulders, she began to wonder what will happen now.

"Are you going to kill me for knowing?" it was hard to ask but she felt she had to know!

"What? No!" he yelled at her. "Why would I do that!?" he sounded both angry and disappointed.

"Because I know something I shouldn't...?" why is she trying to give him a reason to kill her! Is she insane!? _She actually starts to believe that..._

He just looks at her with a strange facial expression. She can't really read him, _she_ who usually is able to read him like an open book! Or that's what she thought, anyway...

He looks deep into her eyes and then says something she never thought she would hear from his mouth. "I trust you."

She can't do anything but blush. When her head finally begins to function again, she yells at him embarrassed "You can't say that!"

He first looks at her in surprise, but then smiles against her. "It is true, however."

She mumbles a curse, but then looks up at him. "What will happen now?"

"Nothing. Everything can remain as it was" he said and smiled at her. Why can't he stop smiling at her! Doesn't he know what it does with her?

They go back to his living room when they see the other man still lying there tied. "Ops..."

He clears his throat. "Ehm, Lucy maybe I can meet you another day so we can discuss all this. Right now I have some work to do..."

He scratches the back of his head and she realizes that she doesn't even want to know what he is going to do with the man.

She walks quickly past him without looking back. She waves her hands over her head and then leaves.

 _Shit! What has she given herself into?_

* * *

 **Please leave reviews about what you think. :)  
** **It helps me become a better writer.**

 **-..-**

 **Well? What do you think?**

 **I have already a few characters that just _need_ to be part of this story (team Natsu), but if there are any special characters from Fairy Tail that  you want to be apart of this story, don't hesitate to tell me! :)**

 **Maybe I will use them, maybe not. But it can be both good guys and bad guys!**

 **-..-**

 _ **I guess I have to start writing the next chapter of "A New Life" now. Doesn't want to break my promise to myself to much. ;D**_

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry that I'm not sorry! I have tried to write the next chapter to "A New Life" but it hasn't gone well! I only get ideas for this story instead!  
Frustrating, but this story is so fun to write so I think this will be my priority one for now. **

**Don't worry _you_ who read "A New Life" I will not stop writing it. I will write on it as soon as I get the inspiration for it, I promise!  
I don't want it to be _bad_ so I don't want to just write something "just because".**

 **Be patient with me please!**

 **-'**

 **Well, I hope you like this chapter anyway!**

 **Happy reading!** **  
**

 _ps;_ _from now on it's called "the Agent" instead of "A Agent". Doesn't even know why I named it that to begin with... but now it is right!_

* * *

The week after Lucy's discovery went fast, she was barely home since she was working double shift. When she came home, she was so tired that she passed out on the couch.

That the week was finally over was a relief for her. Thanks to that she worked the double shift all week, she will be free next week, and it's needed!

 _Thanks to her job has Lucy not seen Natsu in a week..._

At first she thought nothing of it but the longer the week went on, the more worried she became. What if he doesn't want anything to do with her anymore?

It's now Sunday evening and Lucy is on her way home from work. She was allowed to leave early thanks to her hard work during the week.

She is so tired and just want to get home and curl up under the covers and just sleep.

When she comes out from the elevator, she sees Natsu standing outside her apartment. It looks like he has an inner battle with himself - like if he should knock on her door or not. Who knows how long he has been standing there?

"Natsu?" she asks when she approaches him.

He jumps in surprise. He turns around and looks almost relieved when he sees that it's her. It warms her to see.

"Ah it's you Lucy." he says, scratching the back of his head.

"Is something wrong?" she asks him confused. Why is he standing _here_?

"Oh! No... ehm, I..." he sighed "why have you avoided me this week? Is it because of my job?" he asks hurtful.

"Oh" was all she could say. Has he been worried that she doesn't want to have anything to do with him anymore? It makes her almost smile.

"I haven't avoided you. I have worked." she says and smiles lightly at him. "My boss forced me to work double shift this week since a colleague of mine has been sick."

"Oh. So you have no problem with what I'm doing?" he asks carefully.

She begins to laugh at him - _not that beautiful laughter that you want to laugh in front of the guy you have a crush on,_ _ **but**_ _that laugh that sounds like you are a dead cat or something. You get my point right?_

Once she stops laughing she begin to blush. "Well, maybe I'm not so much for the killing part since my job is to save people..." she says and starts playing with her hair.

Then Natsu begin to laugh. It is so unfair that his laughter sounds so beautiful. She looks down and blushes, again. "My job is to kill people, _yes_ , but only bad people. My job is to kill terrorists, so that you shall not have to get innocent people to the hospital, that you won't be able to save. Then having to tell their mother, father, sister, brother - _you name it_ – that they were killed by a terrorist."

"Oh." She says, surprised. "That make sense."

He smiles at her and even though she is so tired, she asks him if he wants to come inside and keep talking there.

He nods and follows her inside.

"I apologize if it's messy, I haven't had the energy to clean this week." she says as they enter her apartment.

"No need to apologize." He says and smiles at her. _Why_ does he always smile at her?

The rest of the evening is spent in her living room where they sit and talk. He tells her everything, says he doesn't want to keep more secrets from her and it makes her heart swell.

She finds out that he works for the FBI. He's an agent that is working in a group that is called **F.A.I.R.Y.T.A.I.L** – _they call it Fairy Tail._

There are not many people in the FBI who know that this group exists.

He talks about all his adventures around the world and she sits there and enjoy listening to him.

He tells her how he joined Fairy Tail. A new group of terrorists killed his father when he was seven years old. **Makarov** , Fairy Tail's boss found him and took him to their base. There he was allowed to choose what he wanted to do. He decided to stay, stay so that he one day could get revenge.

He tells her that almost everyone in the group was found when they were children. Everyone has a sad past where their parents all been killed. Everyone has got their revenge on the people that killed their parents. _Everyone except him..._

He tells her that the group he's looking for is now the biggest there is.

 **Tartaros**.

It's the last thing she remembers before she fell asleep.

 **-'**

When she wakes up, she lies in her bed and she's confused. How did she end up here?

She feels at least rested for the first time in a long time.

She goes up and looking out over her apartment. Ugh, what a mess! Natsu was really kind that didn't pointed it out yesterday. Cleaning will be the first thing she will do after she eaten a much needed breakfast.

She eats her breakfast in peace and quiet, and then begin to clean her apartment. She starts the radio and sings along with the songs while she is cleaning.

When she finally is done, she looks up with a smile as she wipes away the sweat from her face.

Then she hears a chuckle. She looks up and sees Natsu leaning against her front door. _Why is he so handsome_!? She tries to fix her disaster of hair, but to no use.

"Na- Natsu?" she stutters out, as she blushes." what are you doing here?"

"I thought I heard a cat being killed so I was going to save it." he says and grins at her.

She looks confused him. _Cat_? Then she realizes what he means. Her face burst into flames in both embarrassment and anger. She takes up the first thing she get her hands on and throws it at him.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" he says, holding the remote control next to his face. "You could actually hurt someone with this."

She doesn't answer him, instead she takes up the next item she finds and throws at him.

This continues as long as she can find something to throw at him, but he just irritates her more by managing to avoid them all.

"Stand still so I can throw something at you!" she yells at him out in frustration.

She takes up the next item and is just about to throw it when she feels his hands around her wrists. He turns her towards himself and put his forehead against hers. Her face is burning. _What the hell is he doing_!? She is supposed to be angry at him!

"Wh- what are you doing?" she stutters out embarrassed.

"Are you calm now?" he whispers, still with his forehead against hers.

 **Calm**!? She can barely breathe for _God's_ _sake_. Doesn't he know what he's doing with her? Doesn't he know that his closeness kills her? Is it because she knows that it doesn't mean the same to him what she wants it to be?

She feels a great sadness when she thinks about it and she says nothing to him, but closes her eyes and tries to pull out of his grip.

He will never see her - _an ordinary girl_ \- more than as a friend, a friend outside his job. It hurts, but she is rather just his friend, than to lose him completely. He has done so much good in her life that she doesn't know if she will survive without him.

He looks at her with a worried look, causing her to smile at him. She knows that he can see that it's not her true smile, but she is glad that he doesn't ask her.

"Ehm, Lucy! I was just kidding with you!" he says suddenly and pulls up his hands in panic.

It makes her begin to laugh, for real. Ah, what does it matter? She knows she can't sing.

Well this day has been special... in a weird way.

 _But she will make the most of each second she has with Natsu. She maybe never gets what she wants from him, but she has at least the world's best friend at her side._

* * *

 **Please leave reviews about what you think. :)  
It helps me become a better writer.**

 **-'**

 **I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible! I Have already the basic idea of the chapter! But I haven't all the time in the world, unfortunately.  
But it should be out next week or the week after!**

 _ **In the next chapter, some of the Fairy Tails agents will show up, wondering which ;)**_

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello** **everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **I had to split up this chapter since I wanted to give you something before the end of the week!  
Didn't have the time I hoped for, so I hope you will like this part of the chapter, and I will upload the next part as soon as I can!**

* * *

Lucy hanged out with Natsu almost the whole week. It was only for a few hours that Natsu left to travel away. According to him, it was to show his colleagues that he is still alive.

Apparently he doesn't want them to come and visit him, since Lucy knows too much. But he looked her deep into her eyes when he told her that he didn't regret telling her the truth. She blushed when he said that but she promised Natsu not to tell anyone about it. There is no way that she will betray his trust to her.

It is now Friday evening and the day before did they made up planes for tonight. They are going to have a movie night. Well, they have been watching a lot of movies this week, since Lucy was free from her work and Natsu didn't had a case to work with so what's better then movie nights?

But tonight they are going to have a movie marathon. Lucy will choose the first move and then Natsu the second and so on...

Lucy is now standing outside Natsu's apartment. And was just going to knock when she heard voices coming from inside his apartment. Her first thought was that he maybe had forgot their planes, but she changed that though quickly. What if there is someone in there _again_ , trying to kill him?

She chose to knock on the door, knowing that if he doesn't open it means that he is in danger.

The voices inside fell silent and soon Natsu stood in the doorway.

"Ah, Lucy" he said and sounded not too happy to see her. She heard a woman talking in the background and then she saw a red-haired beauty coming from behind Natsu. By Natsu's expression this is one of his colleagues. She is standing face to face with an agent, an agent that can easily kill her. Lucy decided to play the _dumb blonde_ if the red-haired beauty decided to ask questions.

The woman asked Natsu who she is and looked very thoroughly at her.

"Ah, Erza this is Lucy. My neighbor." he said but kept his eyes on Lucy. "Sorry Lucy, change of plans. I have to jump in and work tonight so we will have to take that movie night another time." She smiled at him and nodded and was just going to turn around and leave when the woman, Erza, started to talk.

"So, Lucy. It was your name, right?" she crossed her arms over her chest and continued. "How do you know Natsu?"

Natsu makes a grimace, causing Lucy to smile.

"As Natsu said, we are neighbors. We became friends, by chance actually. I work the late shift at the hospital so I usually come home at two o'clock. Natsu come home around the same time so we usually meet in the elevator. It was so we met and so we started talking to each other. There is not many in this building that is working late so I guess you talk to the one who is. And it ended with that we became friends. I guess you are a colleague of Natsu. It's nice to meet you." she said and smiled at her. Then she saw two men appear behind Erza. One with black hair and the other with blue. "Well, I should go now. Don't want to interfere if you need to work. Goodbye." She said and turned to look at Natsu. "Goodbye Natsu."

She turned around and went back to her own apartment. She heard the voices became higher inside of Natsu's apartment and the little she could make out of it was that they were not happy since Natsu told his real name to a stranger. She gets an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, but she closed her door and sat down and watched TV.

Her TV watching was not long lasted, one second everything was calm, and in the next she heard a loud crash. She screamed in sheer panic when she saw her front door on the floor and the three agents in her apartment with an upset Natsu behind them.

"God dammit Erza! You could just open the door like an ordinary person! You didn't fucking need to kick it down!" shouted Natsu at her.

Lucy was covering her face with her hands and peeked between her fingers. "What is happening?" She said once she had taken down her hands. "You scared the shit out of me! _**Ahh**_! My door! The landlord will kill me!" she cried out and looked up at the agents.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Who kicks down someone else door just like that! Do you even know how much it cost!" she said, rattled up a lot of unnecessary information.

 _They ignored her question._

"Who are you?" asked Erza with a cold look.

"I have already told you! Natsu what's going on?" responded Lucy and turned to look at Natsu with a confused look on her face.

He looked down at the ground and sighed. When he looked up again she saw some sort of emotion in his eyes that she couldn't read.

"Natsu? She asked carefully, "what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Lucy, they know." he said and looked away from her ashamed.

"Know what? I don't understand Natsu." She responded even more confused.

"They know that _you_ know that I'm an agent!" screamed he out angry. She flinched at his words, but the look on his face told her what she needed to know. He is not angry at her, he is angry at himself. But if they know, what will happen to her? _Will they kill her?_

She had a lump in her throat, but she needed to know so she asked it anyway. "Are they here to kill me?"

Natsu looked panicked at her. "No!" shouted he at her, "are you hearing me Lucy, no one will kill you!"

Erza ignored them again.

"Who are you?" she asked again, this time very decided.

"Lucy. I have already told you that!"

"No! What's _**your**_ name!" shouted Erza angrily at her. " **Tell us your name**!"

"My name is Lucy!" yelled Lucy back, now with tears that flowed.

"Natsu what's her name!?" demanded Erza as she turned to face him instead.

"Her name is Lucy, Erza. She is telling you the truth."

"No! What's her _last name_!?"

Natsu looked at her and then scratched the back of his head as he thought. "Uhm… I don't know. I never asked." he turned and looked at Lucy, who had a look of pure horror.

Erza turned to look at Lucy again and then she asked her again.

" _ **What's your name!?"**_

"Lucy!" shouted she out and shook her head

Erza looked toward the man with black hair and nodded at him. He picked up his gun and hold it against her temple.

"Tell me what your name is!" she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Erza! This is excessive! Gray! Put the damn gun down for God's sake! You can hurt her!" screamed Natsu and was a step away from running against them when the blue-haired man grabbed him and kept him away.

"Jellal! Let me go, dammit! _**Gray put the gun down now**_! Lucy tell them what they want to know! He screamed out in sheer panic. He can't lose her!

Lucy just stood there and cried. "I don't want to go back there." whispered she and cried bigger by every word she said.

"You are not going anywhere Lucy, I promise! _Please_ , I don't want you to get hurt." whispered Natsu back at her.

Gray loaded his gun and Lucy cried rivers now. "I really don't want to go back there again. He only hurts me."

" _ **Lucy! Look at me**_!" she looked up at him and when he had eye contact with her, he continued, "I promise that I will protect you, but I can only do that if you tell them what they want to know."

She nodded slightly and tried to wipe away her tears. "My name is Lucy, _Lucy Heartfilia_." She whispered out. It was not the name she used in public anymore, but it is still her name.

"You mean _you_ are _Jude_ _Heartfilia's_ daughter?" asked Erza surprised.

Lucy flinched. She doesn't want to hear his name!

"Jellal! Let me go! Said Natsu and struggled to get out of his grip. _"I don't want to hurt you."_ warned he.

Jellal let go of him and Natsu ran to Lucy. He hit away Gray's hand and gave him a look that was easy for the black-haired man to understand. "you'll pay for this later".

Lucy couldn't keep her own weight any longer and fell towards the ground. Natsu managed to grab her before she hurt herself and sat down on the ground with her, where Lucy now is crying hysterically.

Natsu, still with Lucy in his arms, turned around and looked at the three agents. "Are you happy now!? You broke her completely!" screamed he angrily at them.

The agents have never seen Natsu behave like that, it really surprised them but Erza is not going to let him win this. He has done wrong and she must protect Fairy Tail.

"She is going with us to the base for further questioning." She said and turned around and walked out from the apartment. Gray and Jellal walked towards Lucy and Natsu to take her, but Natsu struck away their hands.

"You are not going to touch her! If she is going to the base, then I'm going to be there! She hasn't done anything wrong. This is my fault." He said and looked them both hard in the eyes. They said nothing, instead they waited for him to take her out.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. But you have to come with us to the base. I promise they won't hurt you."

He offered his hand and she took it. She is still shaking, but her tears have stopped. It pains him to see her like this and to know that it's his fault. Had he never implicated her into this whole mess, would this never happened.

When they stood outside, next to the car, took Gray up a sack and pulled it over her head. She jerked in fear but bit her tongue, so that she wouldn't make noises. Natsu holds her hand and she heard him talk to the man. She couldn't make out what they said, but she guesses that Natsu doesn't like how they treat her.

The journey was not long and when the car stopped helped Natsu her out. She heard a door open. And then they started to walk again. Natsu kept her close and she could hear voices around them whispered. She heard _"have Natsu caught a criminal"_ more times that she wanted to count and she really wanted to scream at them that _'no she is not a criminal! She is a doctor!_

But before she got the chance to say anything, she was taking from Natsu's safety and got thrown into a room where they removed the sack from her head. She tried to save her disaster to hair, but without avail.

 **-'**

Erza is standing and looking at the blonde woman that is walking around in the room. After a few minutes she turned around and if there hadn't been a glass wall between them she would have been standing face to face with her.

" _I know that you all are in there! Let me out from here! I want to go home."_

Erza almost started to laugh at her desperate attempt. She knows that everyone is watching her from behind and is waiting for orders, but she want to see if the blonde woman will break.

She doesn't even have to look back to know that Natsu is frustrated, that he goes back and forth inside the room. She wonders what Natsu sees in the woman, that cause him to break the most important rule they have.

" _Hello! Someone! I'll tell you what you want to know, it's not like I have anything more to lie about anyway! I just want to go home, you actually ruined my Friday evening!"_

She hears Natsu in the background, he's trying not to laugh.

After a few more minutes, she sent in Gray to interrogate her. Lucy doesn't seem to like the thought and crossed her arms and looked past him and toward them.

" _If you think that I'm going to talk to him, then you are stupid. There is no way that I will talk to a man that pointed a gun to my head! So either you let Natsu come in here or you send_ ** _Mr Pointing A Gun_** _out and come in here yourself_ ** _Ms Kicking Down Doors_** _, it's your choice."_

Now couldn't Natsu longer keep himself from laughing. She turned and looked at him and he stopped laughing immediately. But he stood up for himself and began to speak.

"Send me in. She trusts me and I know she hasn't done anything wrong." He was on his way out from the room but Erza stopped him.

"No. You stay here. You broke the rules and this is the result of that."

"I tried to protect her!"

Erza shook her head but chose to ignore him. Instead she told Gray to come back.

"Are you going to take it?" Gray asked when he entered the room. She nodded at him, "she doesn't know what she is getting herself into." He added and turned around and looked at Natsu. "You really messed up this time Natsu. She can work for any terrorist group out there and you are giving her all the information she wants."

Natsu snapped at him. "Or she is an ordinary person with an ordinary job! All people are not bad people! There are actually good ones out there and Lucy is one of them! Lucy's job is to help people, not hurt them!" he shouted angrily at him.

Gray crossed his arms and looked angry at him. "Or she just says that to you because you are stupid!"

Natsu was a step from hitting him when Erza stepped between them. "It's enough! Both of you!" said Erza firmly. "Gray our job is to find out who she is. Natsu is right, not everyone out there is bad people. You need to learn to see that."

Natsu stuck out his tongue at him.

"And you Natsu," she said and turned to him instead "you broke the rules, so for your own good I hope you are right."

Natsu crossed his arms, "I know I'm right. Or she could have killed me many times already."

Erza sighed and turned away from the two men and instead she was facing a short woman with blue hair and hazel eyes. "Levy. I want you to sit in here and listen. Search about everything she says. If you find out anything let me know. Okay?"

Levy nodded at her took up her computer and made herself ready.

"Erza. I would like to come with you." said a woman with long bright hair. Her name is Mirajane.

Erza nodded at her.

"You two." she said and turned to Gray and Natsu. "If you two are going to be in here, you have to behave. If I hear from Levy that you two fought, will I make sure that things not are going to be good for either of you. Is that clear?"

They nodded at her.

"Good." she said and smiled at them, which only made them more afraid. Then she turned to Mira, "ready to interrogate?"

Mira nodded at her and they left the room together.

 **-'**

"Ah, finally! I want to get this over with so that I can go home again. I have better things to do than spend my night here." Said Lucy and looked up at the two women that entered the room. "Since you know my name, it would be easier if I know who I'm talking to."

"My name is Mirajane, but call me Mira. I'm here to see if you are telling me the truth or not." said Mira and smiled at her, "it's nothing personal."

"I understand that." responded Lucy and sighed. "and your name was Erza, wasn't?"

"That's correct." Said Erza and picked up a folder with information. "I like to think that you are not a bad person, but you know too much so I must ask you some questions."

"What do you want to know? My life story?" responded Lucy and crossed her arms.

"It would help, _yes_. You said it yourself you have nothing to hide."

"No, I have nothing to hide. It's just my life is not a funny story, so I'm not going to judge you if you fall asleep."

They didn't say anything instead they waited.

Lucy sighed, "have you agents no sense of humor?"

She shook her head but started to speak. "Okay, I was born the 1 June 770. I guess people would have said that my life was perfect, I mean I had the world's best mother." She said and smiled a sad smile.

"But when I turned seven, my mother became ill and passed away." She sighed. "My father, as you know is a businessman, he started to drink and suddenly he began with illegal business. I understood that what he did was illegal but I also knew that I wouldn't be able to stop him."

"When I turned teen, he became violent. He hit me because I looked too much like my mother and sometimes it was because I was not born a boy." She shook her head. "you see businessmen want to have sons who can take over their business after them."

"I guess you can say that I'm living thanks to my teachers, Virgo and Aries. They really were my rescue. They made a promise to my mother before her death and that was to teach me whatever I wanted. With my mother dead, I wanted to be a doctor. I wanted to help people, help them so that they would never have to go through what I did." she said, rubbing her left wrist.

"When I was seventeen, decided my father to marry off me. He had just received a new contact and both of their business would be better if they cooperated. But none of them trusted the other good enough so that's why I was going to marry his son." She shook her head, as it would help her to forget everything that happened. "I needed to give birth to two sons. My firstborn was going to inherit my father's business and my second born was going to take over after his father. This was something that I was not interested in, so with the help of Virgo and Aries I ran away."

Erza wrote down something in a block she had in front of her. "Continue."

Lucy sighted. "From seventeen to twenty did I liv on the run. I couldn't stay in the same place more than a year so I studied at different schools so that he wasn't going to find me. I'm now twenty-five and have lived here in Magnolia for five years. I don't know if he still is looking for me but I needed to find a place to stay at and Magnolia is a wonderful place. I'm now working at the Magnolia Hospital and have done that for three years. I'm the first one in my age that is so high up in the hospital, but I guess that's because of that I have studied for much longer than others."

"There is no Lucy Heartfilia at Magnolia's hospital." Said Erza and looked in her folder.

"It is because I don't go by that name anymore. I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid." she responded and crossed her arms.

"Okay, what name goes you by then?"

"I chose a common surname here in Magnolia, so I'm calling myself Lucy Ashley."

They heard a slight knock on the door and in stepped Levy. "Erza I'm sorry to disturb you, but you asked me to inform you if I found something." Erza stood up and walked toward the door. Levy whispered something to her, Erza nodded and Levy walked out of the room again.

"It seems you were telling us the truth after all."

* * *

 **Please leave reviews about what you think. :)  
It helps me become a better writer.**

 _ **As I wrote before, I will upload the next part as soon as I can!**_

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I'm finally back with the next part of this chapter.**

 _ **I'm sorry it took time, I haven't had time, and I had problem with my sleep. So I had no energy to actually write, but now it is better :)**_

 **I have also been told that my story apparently reminiscent of another writer's story. TheThoughtRepository.** **I have not read the story** **and therefore I choose to write this to you all so you will know.**

 **I got my idea from a movie, and I love series with CSI, FBI, for example so I wanted to write something for NALU.**

 **Now I don't know myself what's equally in our stories and I will not find out either.**

 **I will continue to write this in the way I want it and I sincerely hope that the longer my story goes, the bigger the difference becomes.**

 **I have many ideas for this story, and if I find out what is written in the other story it can change my whole story, and then I might as well throw it away! So no I will not read it and I hope this clarifies everything and I think this is as boring as TheThoughtRepository.**

 _ **With that said, I hope you will like this chapter!**_

* * *

" _It seems you were telling us the truth after all."_

"Yes, why shouldn't I?" asked Lucy and raised an eyebrow.

Mira smiled at her. "If it is not too much to ask for, I would like to know how you and Natsu met and how you found out everything."

"Oh, sure." said Lucy and blushed slightly.

Mira noticed this and realized pretty quickly that the woman opposite her have fallen for their charming but goofy Natsu. She couldn't help but to smile even bigger and sat comfortably on the chair to hear the story about how they met.

"Well, I guess it started the day when he moved into the building. I was on my way home from work and had just entered the elevator to go up to my floor when he walked into the elevator. I didn't think much of it since I was tired, but he greeted me and told me he just moved in. I turned around and welcomed him. After that I met him almost every night in the elevator when I got home from work. We talked a bit but never kept any real conversations since the time was late and we were both tired.

When we had been neighbors for two months, he introduced himself with his name and after that he started to ask questions, no questions that made me uncomfortable, because he tried to get to know me.

A few weeks after that we talked almost every night, and for the first time, I felt safe talking to someone. Suddenly he asked if I wanted to come over to his apartment and after that we have had many movie nights." she said and smiled a bright smile.

"It was after that everything changed, I was on my way home from the grocery store since I was going to work double shifts. One of my colleague was ill, and instead of calling in a replacement, they decided to let me take her shift as well.

When I stepped out of the elevator, I saw that Natsu's apartment door was open and it was a man on the floor bound, but that was not what shocked me the most. In front of me sat a man on Natsu's stomach with a stranglehold on his neck. I ran past them into my apartment and put my bags on the floor.

Just for a few seconds, I had an internal fight with myself. I didn't want to get involved in what went on but at the same time I didn't want Natsu to die so I went back and picked up a glass bowl and hit the man in the head with it. I didn't hit hard enough for him to pass out but at least he released the grip on Natsu." she said with a smile and looked by Erza and Mira, looking at the glass wall in front of her.

Mira could barely sit still anymore, she had herself noticed that Natsu changed since he moved to the apartment and to be face to face with the cause made her ecstatic.

"Tell me more!" she exclaimed in pure joy.

Both Lucy and Erza looked at her with a surprised expression

"After Natsu managed to escape from the man's grip it happened a few accidents, and maybe I was the cause of it." she said and scratched the back of her head with a blush on her cheeks.

"What happened?" asked Erza and raised an eyebrow.

"The man, he said he was going to kill me and Natsu got mad and he threw him over the edge of his balcony. There he held him, and he asked a lot of questions, I don't remember exactly what - _sorry_. I remember anyway that I ran up to him and asked him to bring him down and to show that I was serious so did I hit him lightly on the arms, which led to him dropped him." she said and looked down with a sad expression on her face. "I know that the man was not a nice man but I still didn't think he deserved it. It was my fault and I feel horrible about it."

"After that, I asked him what he was, but he didn't answer so I asked sarcastically if he was an agent and when I said it, I realized that I was right. I remember I asked him if he was going to kill me since I knew but he hasn't done it yet." she said and laughed.

"Natsu promised me that nothing need to be changed and I believe in him" she smiled and looked at the glass wall again.

"Erza, I believe in what she is saying." said Mira and looked at the red haired woman.

Erza sighed and looked up at Lucy. "Me too."

"So you will let me go?" asked Lucy carefully

"Yes, we will. I will let Natsu drive you home." responded Erza and stood up.

When Lucy was face to face with Natsu she threw herself into his arms and hugged him hard. Mira smiled at the sight.

Natsu took her hand and was about to lead her out from their base when Erza called her attention back.

"Lucy, you must promise not to tell anyone about this."

"I will _**never**_ betray Natsu's faith in me." she responded and let Natsu lead her out of the building.

"We'll see." said Erza to herself and turned around and walked further into the building.

* * *

 **Please leave reviews about what you think. :)  
It helps me become a better writer.**


End file.
